The Conversation
by choco-muncher100
Summary: Hancock finds out that with Luffy, the start of their conversation does not matter... But how it ends is what counts! Luffy x Hancock


A/N: This idea just came to me, so I decided to type it up. But when I've read the finished product, it' went into another direction! So I just combined the two ideas and here is the end result. This fic was inspired by Sorakazuma's Shipwrecked. That story is good, try to read it guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!

#the Conversation#

Ruskaina, a place that not even the residents of Amazon Lily go to. It is a remote island that they want to avoid as much as possible. For it is a place with fearsome beasts and quickly changing weather. It has very difficult living conditions, even for the women in her home island.

The empress of Amazon Lily Boa Hancock doesn't care about that however, all she cares about is that island's current resident. She will go there no matter what! No one can stop her now, that old coot Rayleigh has left, there's no one to stop her from seeing him. It has been one year and eight months since he started living there.

Yes, she may have seen him, but that was a year ago. She really, really wants to see Luffy! Her heart can't take it; just the mere thought of him makes her giddy.

Ever since she met him, she had changed a lot. She thought that he was just another man. Some useless, stupid, selfish, good for nothing man. But he had proven her every assumption wrong!

He is determent, honest, loyal, kind and he sees her not for her looks but her strength and heart. She can't believe now that she tried to get him killed before. Just the thought of that now makes her blood boil and her heart feels like it's going to burst of anger!

No one will hurt her Luffy; she'll tear anyone who dares to hurt her beloved limb from limb if she has to! There will be nothing left from whoever is foolish enough to even so much as harm him! The empress of Amazon Lily is so lost in her thoughts about her romantic interest that she hadn't notice what's in her way on the fearsome island.

#The Conversation#

It is snow time. The beautiful white snow fell on everything that Luffy can see. He loves snow time. It makes everything so white and pretty.

It's cold and beautiful, and it's fun to play in the snow. For him it's a winter wonderland. And it's so cool!

The once tropical jungle with big lush's trees and many different kinds of fruits are all covered in pure white snow.

Old man Rayleigh left him two months ago. Or maybe three? He's not sure exactly. It's not important though, he needs some training time anyway.

He needs to get stronger and stronger, and stronger, and stronger, and stronger! Yeah, to be stronger... He remembered that he made that promise a long time ago. But he failed to keep it. So this time, he's gonna make sure that he keeps this promise! He can't let the people that he cares about to get hurt. He's gonna protect them no matter what!

Luffy was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt something. Because of his haki, he knows everything in this place. He can feel all of the animals, and now, something is different.

#The Conversation#

Hancock is walking while day dreaming about her beloved so she didn't notice that a group of the island's beasts are gathering around her.

She's thinking about the many things that they're going to do when they got married so it was too late when Hancock saw that a pack of wild wolves and wild boars jumped at her at the same time! Hancock normally can take care of them no problem, but now it's just that she's not paying attention.

She steeled herself and closed her eyes to wait for the inevitable but it never came! Instead of the sharp teeth and huge Claws that she's expecting, nothing happened.

"Woah, Hancock! Is that you?"

Hancock felt a blush slowly spread on her cheeks when she had recognized the voice. It belongs to none other than her future husband Monkey D. Luffy!

"Hancock? Hey, Hancock!" Luffy called her while waiving his hands in front of her face.

"Luffy?" She uttered.

"Uh-huh!" He answered.

When Hancock got her Barings, she saw that Luffy scared away the animals that were trying to eat her moments ago.

"Th-Thanks Luffy." She mumbled.

"Na, they just cot you by surprise!" He answered.

Hancock lifted her gaze up at him but she just blushed harder so the pirate empress quickly look at the ground and said. "Yeah..."

Luffy pick-up the nearest meat from him and started to walk to the direction that he came from.

"C'mon, let's go!" Luffy waived at her, gesturing for her to follow.

 _'He didn't even ask me if I'm alright.' But that thought promptly vanished from her mind when she'd process that he invited her with him._

#The Conversation#

Hancock and Luffy are comfortably sitting by the crackling fire that they made. They've cooked the meat that Luffy got a while ago and they ate in silence.

Or, Luffy ate while Hancock just watched.

"Now, that's what I call a greeeeat meal!" Luffy exclaimed while rubbing his stomach.

Hancock decided to engage Luffy in to a conversation. She had thought of something while she watched Luffy eat. She loves Luffy, there's no question about it! All she needs to do is to make him realize that he loves her too!

But sadly, Hancock knows that it is easier said than done! But by the heavens she will try! She is one persistent woman after all. And if she can't do this, she is not fit to be the wife of the king of the pirates!

 _'So, here I go!' And Hancock took the plunge._

"Luffy, I like red roses." She started. "How about you?"

She figured that if she wants him to like her, she needs to find out his likes and dislikes. So Hancock blurted out the first question that came to her freezing brain.

"What, are you mocking me? I'm a guy! Why would I like stupid flowers?" He answered her, his voice rising a little than usual.

Hancock averted her gaze so that she could hide her tomato red face.

 _'Right, what a stupid, stupid, stupid, question!' Of all the questions, why did she have to ask that? She berated herself._

"Umm Luffy, how about uh... The island? Isn't it wonderful here?" She tried again.

Luffy didn't even spare her a glance when he answered her. "Its fine I guess."

Hancock bit her lip, another wrong question... It seems that she can't say something intelligible when she's with Luffy!

She chanced a glance at him and she saw his figure being lit up by the moon.

She didn't know if she's annoying him with her questions, but she needs to try! Hancock can't give up now; she has to find out something, even if it's just a little.

"Uhh, a-are you cold Luffy?" She questioned next.

Hancock feels that she needs to continue her questions. Cause if not, they'll fall into an uncomfortable silence and that is what she wants to avoid.

Really now, when she's not with him, she wants to see him badly. But now that she has finally seen him, she can't even talk to him. What's wrong with her?!

"Na." Was his short reply.

See, all she gets are his short answers.

It is a known fact that Monkey D. Luffy is never quiet! It seemed to her that she's just bothering him. That thought alone cost her lower lip to tremble and her sapphire orbs started to water. So she asks him another question. It will be her last try for tonight. There's only so much rejection that she can take. Hancock still has her pride after all.

"Erm Luffy, look at the stars!" She pointed out to him.

When she got his attention and the Two of them looked up, they saw that the moon is covered up by the clouds, there's not a single star in sight and the sky is as black as ink.

Hancock's shoulders slumped and all she can do is hide her gorgeous face in her long silky black hair. She hugged herself and closed her eyes.

That's it; Hancock really wants to cry now. She hadn't got anything from her plan at all! She just wants to know something more from her beloved but she got nothing.

All she said was wrong, she feels useless, and the nature itself seems to hate her.

Then suddenly, she felt someone's weight on her lap.

"I'm tired." Luffy said to her.

She looked down and indeed, she saw him on her lap! Hancock's breath instantly quickened, her face flushed a thousand shades of crimson and she is sure that Luffy can hear the loud thump of her heart.

Luffy took her hand in his and put it over on his heart. Then he uttered. "Anywhere is wonderful, as long as your here."

Now that statement made Hancock's heart stop. She glanced at him again and he stared up straight at her. He squeezed her hand and then Luffy rewarded her with a contented smile.

It seems like Hancock got what she wanted after all, maybe even more! She may not have find out his preference but who cares... She'll just visit him again.

But today... Today, she'll just cherish this moment with him. That's what she said to herself while she's brushing her smooth fingers on his messy locks.

#The Conversation#

A/N: Good? Bad? Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
